edfandomcom-20200215-history
Nagged to Ed
"Nagged to Ed" is a season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds meet the Kanker Sisters. It doesn't take long for the Eds to turn from shy and nervous to lazy and spoiled at the Kankers' home. Characters *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Lee (debut) *Marie (debut) *May (debut) Locations *Edd's House *The Trailer Park (debut) *Kanker's Trailer (debut) *The Woods (debut) Plot This episode starts with Edd preparing for an insect hunt, with Ed and Eddy tagging along. While hunting for insects in the woods, Ed becomes stuck on a large web. Edd and Eddy attempt to help him, and successfully pull him loose. They become scared, however, after hearing a group of voices chanting "Ed, Edd, and Eddy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G". The Eds, while running, accidentally jump into a tar pit and get tar all over them, including in the eyes. The next thing they know, they're in the trailer park just outside of town. They meet May, Marie, and Lee Kanker: The Kanker Sisters. It turns out they found the three in the woods, taking them back to their trailer home, and giving them some robes to wear while their clothes dry. They find the Eds very dreamy and decide to give them hospitality, with food and television, however, love doesn't cross the Eds' minds at all, as they just take in the food and act like pigs. When the girls' attempt to win them over with love fails, they take action. First, they force them to clean up the messes they made and then the whole trailer. After being overworked, Eddy yells at them, making them cry and run to their room. When the girls tell the Eds off, they decide to split, only to be hassled by them even further. It all finally comes clear to the Eds that the Kankers are madly in love with them. The Eds decide to leave, but when they open the door, the Kankers are waiting for them with dolls that are supposed to be their "children". This causes the Eds to run for their lives back home.Watching the Eds run off, the girls decide they are still in love, and will do all it takes to win the hearts of the Eds, even if it means hassling them with every chance they get. Quotes *'Ed': "I saw this thing in a movie - 'I Married a Thorax'!" Edd: "Ants, check. Millipedes, check. Moths..." Eddy: bored "Yeah, it's a bug. Eddy: glove stretched humorously over his body "Okay, I'm ready!" ---- *'Lee': "You sailors are all alike." inaudible "You should go back to diving for clams." ---- *'Eddy': at the Kankers' artwork of them and the Eds "Look! Artwork! It's 'Ed and May'! How cute!" Edd: a picture with him with Marie "And me?" Eddy: a picture of Lee and himself are married "What the?- AAHHHHHH! That's not funny!" picture into a ball ---- *'Edd': "Interesting. 'Hub Cap Digest'." book and opens it "This book has no print. These pages are blank!" Trivia/Goofs *The Kanker's trailer appears to be a lot larger on the inside. *The Kanker Sisters mention that they have three dads, as implied by the names on the robes they give Ed, Edd, and Eddy. For that to work, their mother would have to be married to three different men whose last names are Kanker, which is extremely unlikely, or if the sisters' mother's last name was Kanker it would be possible, either by the dads taking the last name Kanker (though this is unlikely) or if she were to have the girls out of wedlock (which is much more likely considering the comments the Kanker sisters make about the things their mother taught them). or after the divorce, they kept their mother's last name. The Sisters' mother also could have never married the fathers and is still single, and had a child with each one. *How did The Kankers know all of the Eds' names if they just met them? It is possible they either stalked the Eds or heard about them around the neighborhood, indicated by the pictures. *As The Kankers were making their Kanker Burger, Lee says that their "Secret Sauce" was ketchup. *At one point where the Eds are cleaning up the trailer (as such, when May says, "You better not wreck Daddy's Bucket!"), Marie's voice is heard instead of May's. *Eddy's Brother is first mentioned when Eddy says "Reminds me of a postcard I sent my brother once." *When the burgers were done and the scent whisked them away, you could hear mysterious whispering say "Ed, Edd, n Eddy". *Marie mentions that the movie is "Fish Bowl 2", which has fake-fish swimming with visible lines. The same movie is shown on TV in other episodes. *When Ed and Eddy are drinking powdered milk, Edd's skin color is white. *This is the first time Eddy said "What the? AHHHHHHHHHHH" His second time is in the episode Knock Knock Who's Ed?. *In Lee and Eddy's picture the "E" in "Me" is backwards. But when the Kankers went to make food the "E" wasn't backwards. *Also when you first see Lee and Eddy's picture Eddy has a black suit, but the second time it's seen he is wearing a white suit. *When the Eds see the Kanker's eyes in the trees, all eyes are open, when normally Lee you cant see her eyes and Marie you can only see one of her eyes. *This is the first episode where no scams take place. *When the camera shows the name on the robe Ed's wearing Eddy's fingers are shown; same thing for the robe Eddy is wearing: when the camera shows the name on the robe Eddy is wearing Double D's fingers are shown. Gallery Image:EdEddbugs-1 copy.jpg|Ed and Edd. Image:Eds Set Out On Bug Hunt.jpg|The Eds set out to find insects. Image:KankerEds-1 copy.jpg|The Kankers meet the Eds for the first time. Image:Noprint.jpg|"This book has no print. These pages are blank!" File:Ed in toilet.jpg|ED!!! What are you doing in there!!!!?? File:Kankers_mudmask.jpg|AHHHHHHH!!!!!!! File:Mud.jpg|Ed Tracking mud. Video rTpdBLLOZdI Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with no scams